


Strawberries

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Endgame, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “Come on querido” The tinkle of laughter had his attention shifting to look outside.Peter laughed over his shoulder, brown eyes full of warmth and curls bouncing the setting sun’s rays off of them.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Allison! This one-shot wasn't one of my best but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!11!!! You are getting older every year!!!!!! (Soon you'll gray but we don't talk about that here).

The overwhelming sweet scent of strawberries engulfed his senses before he even opened his eyes. Warmth pressed into his side, lips brushing against his collarbone –he pulled the body curling into him closer.

“Good morning darlin’.”

Doe eyes, brown with flecks of gold blinked up at him.

“Good morning  _ моя любовь _ .”

Harley chuckled, tucking his face into the crook of Peter’s neck and nuzzled. It was well past noon, and both men were still in their bed, tangled beyond imaginable in white sheets.

“Hmm.” Peter hummed, before cuddling into Harley more tightly and falling asleep.

“Sweetheart,” Harley smiled at the angel sprawled against his chest. 

Sometimes he wondered if this was all a dream, and he’d wake up back in Tennessee, in a cold bed with arms empty.

“What?” Peter whined clinging tightly onto Harley.

“We have to get up sweetheart,” He let a small laugh escape his lips as he saw Peter peeking at him with an eye open.

“It’s so cold,” Peter pouted, and momentarily Harley was distracted seeing those pink lips curl. “And you’re so comfy  _ Volpe _ !”

Leaning down to capture the lips taunting him into a kiss, Harley hummed.

“Harley. . .” Peter keened.

“Peter. . .” Harley imitated his boyfriend, pulling him onto his chest –also causing the sheets to slip off.

“Bloody hell Keener!” Peter cried, shivering as his hands shot out to search for the fallen sheets to cover his naked chest.

Harley broke into laughter when Peter (after successfully retrieving the sheets) turned to glare at him.

“Meanie,” Peter huffed before collapsing against Harley, pulling the sheets over their heads. Harley wrapped an arm around Peter again smiling, his eyes looking at him filled with overflowing fondness.

His heart beated faster, still not believing that he was here. That he was truly here, wrapped against his entire life (because that’s what Peter was, wasn’t he? His  _ life _ ) -and to be honest it’s still unbelievable after five years of steady relationship. That Peter was still in love with him. Loved  _ him.  _

“Babe, we need to get up.” Harley carded his fingers through the brown locks propped under his chin. 

“No we don’t -I’m completely happy where I am right now.” To emphasize his point Peter -the little shit- shifted against him seemingly innocently. 

Harley dropped his head and let loose a groan. Fire coursed through his veins and Peter was doing everything he could to make Harley lose it. 

“Darlin’,” Harley panted gripping the other man’s hip, knuckles trembling. “Please don’t do this now.”

“Doing what,  _ maravilloso? _ ” Peter asked, placing a kiss on Harley’s fluttering pulse, mischief pouring from his voice. 

“Baby,” Harley growled, pupils blown wide with only a sliver of blue encircling it. “We have plans toni-ah!”

The little nightmare grinned at him cheekily, and kissed the skin he had bitten.

“Brat,” Harley huffed. “Tony invited us to dinner, remember?”

He watched in silent amusement, as realization dawned on his boyfriend’s face and his eyes widened. 

“Holy shit.”

“Yup.”

Peter grumbled, and sat up -knees either side of Harley’s waist. 

“Pete…” The blonde-haired man chuckled softly. “I know you’re not gonna miss it.”

Peter pouted cutely, and before Harley could register it, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. 

Harley’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, back arching and  _ oh god! _ His entire body was on fire. 

Peter smirked, and leaned down, looking like sin personified.

“We do have some time for ourselves,  _ tesoro mio. _ ”

All Harley could do was groan, absolutely wrecked. 

~ w ~ 

“Come on sweetheart,” Harley smiled, wrapping the red scarf Pepper had knitted, around Peter’s neck. “Stop pouting.”

Peter, just to do something Harley explicitly told him not to, pouted even more. 

“Ouch!” Peter rubbed his forehead, where Harley had flicked him. “This is abuse.”

Right. That’s what it is. God, sometimes he wondered whether Peter was actually Tony’s blood-child, because carrying the title of ‘Drama Queen’ seemed to run in the family. If there was anyone who could put on a drama on par with Tony it was Peter and Morgan. 

“Yup.” Harley agreed, rolling his eyes. “If you don’t go get into the car now, you’ll be facing even more.”

Peter huffed and climbed down the stairs, “This treason shall not be forgotten.”

When he said drama runs in the family, he did mean it. 

Harley suppressed a grin and followed his boyfriend downstairs. 

“Don’t be like that honey,” Harley said, voice shaking with barely concealed mirth.

“I can be like however I want  _ miel.” _

“Hey! Now you’re just being petty,” Harley smirked, lips curling in amusement. “Besides, it wasn’t me who decided ‘ _ We have some time for ourselves’ _ was I?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t.”

Harley smiled.

“You know, Hawkeye has a new boyfriend.”

Peter stopped crossing the threshold and turned to face him. 

“What!” He exclaimed in surprise, jaw hanging open. “ _ Kate Bishop?  _ Miss-I-am-only-gonna-date-girls-in-future-cuz-boys-aren’t-reliable? That Hawkeye?!”

A snort.

“No, the happily married guy who has three children.  _ Of course Kate Bishop!”  _

He watched as all the emotion a human could feel splash across Peter’s face, one by one, and finally settle on that all too familiar look that resembled the devil way too much.

“This!” Peter cackled, eyes alight in mischief. “Oh I am going to have so much fun with this.”

He bounded over to Harley and pulled him into a kiss. Slender fingers rove through his hair urging him to come closer.

His lips stretched into a smile and he curled his fingers into Peter’s belt loops and tugged him closer. 

Harley tilted his head, deepening the kiss and immediately the intoxicating swirl of strawberries and chocolate became his only focus. 

Suddenly, just like the whirlwind that was Peter, the kiss was gone too leaving Harley to stare at the empty space before him. 

“Come on  _ querido” _ The tinkle of laughter had his attention shifting to look outside. 

Peter laughed over his shoulder, brown eyes full of warmth and curls bouncing the setting sun’s rays off of them. 

And. . . Harley’s breath hitched in his throat, world too clear and yet only compromising of only one man, colours too bright and dulled -just like it always did. 

The only thing he could still do was smile like a fool and follow him. 

(That’s what he always does, follow Peter -be it the seven seas, the tallest mountains, the gates of heaven, the fire of hell and even beyond.)

“Y’know who she’s wrapped around her pinkie?”

“Who?”

“Your Har-bear.”

“What!”

“Yup. Harry Osborn.”

“WHAT!?” 

  
  



End file.
